Tia Carrere
|birth_place=Honolulu, Hawaii, U.S. |height= |weight= |haircolor= |occupation=Actress, model, singer, voice actor |yearsactive=1985 to present |website=http://www.tiacarrere.com/ |spouse=Elie Samaha (1992–2000; divorced), Simon Wakelin (2002–2010; divorced) |children=Bianca Wakelin (b. 2005) |character=Piper Bauman in "Kelly Bounces Back" |birthname = Althea Rae Janairo|known_for = Her role as Cassandra Wong in Wayne's World and Nani Pelekai in Lilo and Stitch}} Tia Carrere (born Althea Rae Janairo on January 2, 1967) is an American actress, model, singer and voice actress, known for her various roles in both television and film. She appeared on Married... with Children in the season 5 episode "Kelly Bounces Back". Early Life She was born in Honolulu to Filipino parents and is the oldest of 3 sisters. She grew up in Hawaii, attending an all-girls high school. She had longed to be a singer from a young age and at 17, performed on the talent show, Star Search in 1985, though she lost in the first round. Later on, she was discovered by a local movie producer while visiting a grocery store in Waikiki, landing a role in the indie film, Aloha Summer. Acting Career She began appearing in various television shows, starting in 1985, such as The A-Team, MacGyver and Airwolf. From 1985 to 1987, she played nurse Jade Soong Chung on the soap opera, General Hospital. In the 1990's, her career grew even more, appearing in various films such as Showdown in Little Tokyo, Rising Sun, High School High and True Lies, though her biggest film role at that point was as Cassandra Wong in the 1992 film Wayne's World and its sequel Wayne's World 2, where she also did all of her own singing for the films and soundtracks. Both films also starred MWC actor Ed O'Neill. From 1999 to 2002, she starred in the syndicated television show, Relic Hunter, playing Sydney Fox, a college professor who also travels around the world with her assistant, searching for ancient artifacts to return to museums and/or the descendants of the original owner. It was based on the popular Tomb Raider games as well as the Indiana Jones movies. She has also competed on Dancing with the Stars and Celebrity Apprentice in 2011. Most recently, she appeared in various films and shows, such as CSI Miami, Curb Your Enthusiasm, The O.C., In Plain Sight and Warehouse 13. Voice Acting She has lent her voice to various animated films and series, along with video games. Her most popular role has been Nani, the older sister in the popular Disney film, Lilo and Stich and its various incarnations. She also appeared in Saint's Row, Duck Dodgers and Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Appearance on Married...With Children She appears in the season 5 episode "Kelly Bounces Back" as Piper Bauman, a classmate from Kelly's modeling school, who is also her rival. After running into each other at the casting for the new Alante spokesmodel, they both insult each other. She later finds out, after Bud tries to flirt with her, about Kelly's secret for winning the role, The Bundy Bounce. She learns how to perform it and uses it to her advantage, taking the role away from Kelly before she can audition. Kelly later takes her revenge on Piper by attacking her moments before she is to introduce the new car, and replacing Piper as the new spokesmodel. External Links * *Tia Carrere at Twitter Category:Actors Category:Guest stars